love triangle of fate
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: 2 years after yuji and shana went to xanadu things in misaki city returned to normal, however kazumi continues to long for yuji. but when yuji and shana decide to return to the human world, well some feelings can't be forgotten. yuji x shana x kazumi
1. Chapter 1

**hello all, I am seiji and this this my latest fanfiction and the 1st one I will do from the shakugan no shana anime. this story was inspired after I finished watching the entire anime series. note: some characters may act differently in this fanfic then they normally would. well hope you enjoy.**

it has been a full 2 years since the events that occurred in misaki city. the snake of the festival's wish, the creation of xanadu, and every crimson denizen and most of the flame hazes moving to xanadu making it their permanent home. also as such yuji and shana who also went to xanadu made it their mission to teach the crimson denizens to someday be able to coexist with humans. their progress in that goal is exceedingly far, however much like any person who moved away from somewhere cherished in their hearts yuji and shana can't help but feel homesick, especially yuji since he grew up in misaki city. the two decided to return to the human world but weren't sure how to since the portal that brought them to xanadu had closed but after 2 years they were finally able to find a means back to the human world. the two discovered a spell that would create a temporary portal from xanadu to the human world that they could open and close whenever they wished. so using this portal shana and yuji made their way back home.

in 2 years misaki city was the same as it had been. after the spell yuji cast back then it had been fully restored and free of peril. with no more threat of denizens and wars between them and flame hazes the world was at peace. of course as a result of said spell most everyone has forgotten yuji and shana ever existed, but there were a few exceptions. among the citizens in misaki city was one kazumi yoshida. in 2 years kazumi has lived a normal life since the events of back then. now 18 kazumi is a senior at misaki municipal high school and is one of the more well known students there. in 2 years she has grown a bit and gotten quite beautiful and more woman like in her figure. as a result she is asked out by some of her classmates quite frequently but she kindly turns them down. even though the spell from 2 years ago wiped everyone's memory of yuji and shana kazumi has not forgotten. she hasn't forgotten shana and certainly hasn't forgotten yuji, in fact her feelings for him remain intact and stronger than ever. thinking of him she gets quite lonely and sad thinking she will never see him again but she holds out hope she will.

it is another peaceful day in misaki city on a monday morning. it's around 7 am, about 30 minutes away from the opening bell of high school, the first day of the new school year, and kazumi yoshida is seen walking around misaki city. she walks calmly by herself visiting several spots around the city that she remembers spending time with yuji such as the museum, the riverside, and misaki bridge. she stops and looks around for a bit thinking back to the time she once had being with yuji and shana.

"wow its been 2 years already, time sure does fly. though... it seems like forever... since I last saw him. I wonder how he's doing... in xanadu.. I know why he had to go but... I can't help but miss him... I really wish I could see him again" she says looking up at the sky

after inhaling and exhaling she continues walking on her route again. meanwhile in another part of town atop misaki bridge, 2 familiar figures overlook the city. yuji and shana, who have just arrived back in the human world, observe the scenery. both yuji and shana have also grown since then. yuji is a couple inches taller and slightly more muscular while shana hasn't grown as much but she appears more matured in the face and chest.

"wow, been 2 years huh?" ssys shana

"yeah... and the city hasn't changed a bit in all this time. seeing it is... refreshing" says yuji

"yeah it is. so, wanna look around?" says shana

"yeah... I wonder how the others are doing. my parents, keisaku and eita and margery... and yoshida.." says yuji

"heh.. you wanna see her, don't you?" says shana looking at him

"well, kinda. it has been a long time" says yuji rubbing the back of his neck

"you're right. you know... I kinda want to see her too.. and the others of course" says shana

"indeed, so let's go see them.. together" says yuji facing shana

"together" says shana facing yuji

"heh, I wonder how they'll react, or if they'll remember us" says yuji

"I dunno... but no matter what.. I'll be here with you, yuji" says shana holding out her hand

"right.. and you'll have me with you as well" says yuji

he takes her hand and the two get close together. they interlock their fingers then passionately kiss each other. they kiss for a couple seconds then pull apart, both of them blushing gazing at each other.

"ready?" says yuji

"yeah, always" says shana

the two head for the edge of the bridge still holding hands. a little later on the opening ceremonies begin for the students at misaki municipal high school and there is a bit of excitement in the air. among the crowd of students kazumi stands in the crowd of 12th grade girl students quietly. though she is a bit more outgoing she is still a bit shy especially in big crowds. she stands through the opening speeches quietly and calmly.

"my final year of high school, wow... wish sekai was here.." she thinks to herself

also seen at the ceremony is keisaku sato and eita tanaka, yuji's other acquaintances along with ogata, eita's girlfriend. the ceremonies conclude and the school day continues as usual with everyone being assigned homerooms. coincidentally yoshida, sato, tanaka, and ogato all end up in the same homeroom once again. as the class starts to fill up they spot each other.

"hey yoshida, fancy seeing you again" says keisaku

"oh hey sato. hey tanaka" says kazumi

"what's up?" says eita

"so is ogata in this class too?" says kazumi

"oh I think so heh" says eita

just then ogata walks in and runs over to eita.

"ahhh! thank goodness, we're in the same class tanaka!" says ogata

"yeah, that's awesome babe" says eita

eita and ogata step to the side wrapping their arms around each other while kazumi and keisaku keep talking.

"been 2 years since we've been reunited like this huh?" says keisaku

"yeah it has heh. you haven't... heard any word on sekai or hira-... er I mean shana have you?" says kazumi

"oh no, nothing. margery hasn't either" says keisaku

"oh... I see... that's ok" says kazumi looking down

elsewhere flying over misaki city heading for the school is yuji and shana, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

the day goes on and kazumi and the others continue the school day heading to their assigned classes. meanwhile yuji and shana travel through the city jumping from roof to roof having just came from peeking into yuji's parents house.

"ah, so that was your little sister huh?" says shana

"yeah, good to finally see her having been born already, and she's happy and healthy" says yuji

"but still, don't you think you should at least talk to your mom and dad? I mean maybe they'll gain their memories of you back if you do" says shana

"perhaps but I'm just fine leaving things as they are. as long as my family is safe and well that's all that matters. as for me, well we can make a life for ourselves here in the city. with our powers we can do anything" says yuji

"ah heh, yeah you're right" says shana smiling

"well, let's go pay a visit to our old comrades" says yuji smiling

"yes" says shana nodding

the two continue leaping rooftops heading in the school's direction. a little later on school is between periods and the school is cluttered with students making their way to their next class. walking down a hallway kazumi passes by a few windows then stops to look out a window at the scenery below while in thought.

"hmmm... I've been having this strange feeling all day... like I can sense something.. a powerful presense that has entered the city... could it be?... no I'm just imagining things, they can't come back... or..." she thinks

outside yuji and shana approach the school from high in the sky.

"there it is, misaki high" says shana

"yeah, seeing this school brings back fond memories.. lets land" says yuji

the two land calmly on the school rooftop. they look around then turn and face the roof's exit door.

"well, shall we go down?" says yuji

"yes, lets" says shana

as the two take a step toward the door it opens and a student walks through it. this student is hayato ike, yuji's old best friend.

"ike..." says yuji

"oh, he's your friend?" says shana

"yeah.. well he was" says yuji

"oh um hello there. are you two new to the school?" says ike

"... yeah we are, kinda" says shana

"oh I see, well welcome. my name is hayato ike. nice to meet you. oh right, I came up here to get my books" says ike picking up a stack of books off the floor

"say, class is about to start sl you two better hurry downstairs. ok see you later"

ike turns and goes through the doors again going down the stairs as yuji and shana watch him leave.

"hmm he doesn't remember me... as I expected" says yuji

"let's see the others. I'm pretty sure they're here" says shana

"right" says yuji

a bit later the halls are completely emptied as everyone is in their classes. yuji and shana begin to slowly walk down the hallways partially unnoticed. eventually they walk by a classroom window where eita is seated in. he catches a glimse of them walking by then gasps slightly and stares toward the window.

"what the?!... was that?... sekai and shana?!" he thinks to himself

the pair continue walking around the halls.

"there was one back there, yuji" says shana

"yeah, eita tanaka. guess everyone's busy in class heh" says yuji

meanwhile on the 1st floor kazumi walks out from the principle's office.

"well glad everything's set up now" she says to herself

as she begins to walk she suddenly begins to sense something strong. her eyes widen as she looks straight ahead.

"ah!... this feeling.. that strong aura I felt... its even stronger than before.. and its somewhere in the school!... its... its him!" kazumi thinks

she then starts to run around the hallways desperately searching for the being giving off the aura. she runs up several flights of stairs and combs every hallway.

"you're here... you're here aren't you?! I can feel it!" she thinks as she runs

soon she makes it to the staircase that leads to the rooftop and runs up it. she bursts through the doors and walks onto the roof. looking ahead she notices two people in front of her, yuji and shana who are standing near the fence that lines the edges of the roof. seeing them kazumi starts to cry.

"it is you... I knew you'd come back someday.. I knew it... sekai... shana... it's really you" says kazumi with tears rolling down her face

"long time no see... yoshida. its good to see you again" says yuji

"2 whole years.. I imagine you missed us?" says shana

kazumi can only nod her head as she tries to hold back her sobs of joy.

"yoshida... you've grown quite a bit since then, and as I thought you can sense the energy of others. nice" says yuji

"s.. s-sekai.." says kazumi

"yes yoshida?" says yuji

"I've... I've waited to see if you would return all this time. I never thought you would, so... I'm so happy you've come back to me" says kazumi blushing and wiping her face

"yeah... I'm glad to be home too.. and to see you again, yoshida" says yuji

"yuji, we should head out now" says shana

"ah yes, oh take care yoshida" says yuji

"huh? n-no wait, please don't go!" says kazumi

"don't worry" 


End file.
